Dragon Road
by DaLightningKid V2
Summary: When Raditz comes to Earth...he is not alone. After five years of peace on Earth, Goku and even Piccolo now face a threat is even more powerful alone. So what will happened when Goku and friends face off against...his own family. (Saiyan Saga)
1. Prologue

_**It's been eight years since Son Goku killed King Piccolo(**_ Goku went straight through King Piccolo's body) _**and five years since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai where he defeated Piccolo Junior**_ (Goku screaming as he rammed Piccolo in side with his head) _ **. The world is in peace now as the shadow of doomed was lifted from the world and a new day of hope has dawned. As years of Piccolo's defeat, the world is rebuilding and peace for the citizens is born. Goku has married Chi-Chi and lives a happy life with his family as he continues his training for any upcoming threats to the world….but, unknown to him and the world, that threat has appeared. Now the peaceful era that the human's enjoyed for five years is about to come crashing in the end.**_

A overweight farmer was picking up hay with a pitchfork before he took his hat off and wiped the bead of sweat off his face. "Whew." He looked up and was shocked at what he saw.

Two white sphere objects was heading towards the ground. "Waa! Wha?!" The two pods crashed down on the Earth making the farmer jump and shrieked. "What in tarnations was that?! A meteor?! A UFO?!" The farmer quickly got into his truck zooming off to see what was the commotion. "I gotta see!"

He came to a stop where the pods landed. He looked at how the pods made a deep crater in the ground. I-it's incredible….. This ain't no meteo-" He was interrupted by the opening of one pod making the farmer sweat.

A man stepped out who looked to be in his twenties. He had a prominent widow's peak with unnatural long spiky black hair. He wore brown and black full body armor with black armored gloves that has white cuffs and black armored boots with brown cuffs. He also had a blue scouter, accessories band that are white but the most distinguished feature was the brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist. He finished floating to the ground when he talked to his scouter.

"Brat get up, we're here." He spoke calmly but gruffly, as the second pod soon opened up too. A five-year old boy climbed out. His appearances were similar to the man with his black short spiky black hair that stops to his neck. Instead of black eyes, he has gray eyes instead. He wore black and gold chestplate that was over a black spandex suit. He also wore black armored boots, red gloves that had no finger sleeves, and a red bandana.

"So Kakarot didn't get the job done." The man's musing was cut short by the boy.

"Hey dad, why are we here again. This planet seems pathetic." The boy said. The man was about to answer to his son but was interrupted by the farmer who pointed his shotgun in his face.

"S-Stop! Who are you?!" The farmer exclaimed. The man simply just pressed a button on his scouter. "A power level of five? This is pathetic." He started walking to the farmer who pointed the gun threatening.

"Stay away! I'll kill ya!" The farmer said but the mysterious man continued walking until the farmer shot his gun. "Wahhhh!" The farmer looked at what was suppose to be a dead body but was shocked when he saw the man had caught the bullet.

The man with a smirk, held the bullet between his thumb and index finger before he flicked the bullet back at the farmer. "No!" was the last words the farmer yelled before he fell to the ground dead.

"Hmph, such fragile beings." The man muttered. Both mysterious intruders' scouters picked up something. "A strong reading. Come on son." Both warriors flew in the air zooming to their destination. ' _Is this you Kakarot?'_ The man thought…..


	2. 001: Mysterious Warriors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.**

* * *

There on top of a mountain, stood a green-skinned man who looked on in boredom until his face became shocked by something. "W-what is this power? Two of them is heading this way!" The winds blew on Piccolo, making his cape flutter. "This can't be Son Goku!" The two mysterious people appears in Piccolo's vision making him confused even more. "It's not!"

The two people dropped down to meet the demon king. The older man stepped forward with an annoyed expression. "You're not Kakarot."

Piccolo seemed to ignore that and responded, "And just who are you two? Better yet, what do you want with me?"

"We're not here for you." The boy said but Piccolo grew aggravated by this answer.

"Then why did you two come? To die is it?" The adult touched his scouter as numbers popped up on it.

"I don't take kindly to threats to my son." When he got the reading, it made him smirk. "Plus you're not even worth my time with a power level of 322."

Piccolo growled, "What did you say?! Do you have any idea who you two are talking to?"

The boy sat down on the mountain lazily. "Not really…." He said calmly making the man smirk even more but Piccolo growl even more.

 _What's with their power?..._

Piccolo had enough. He screamed, stretching his green arm out, throwing a energy blast at the mystery's man face in point blank range. Dust and smoke filled the area but when the smoke cleared, Piccolo became shocked even more…..no he was scared. The man didn't even move an inch, not even a scratch was on him.

"You called that an attack? All you did was stir up some dust." The man said wiping his dirt from his mouth. The boy who was still sitting on the ground smirked.

"Hey dad, I think it's your turn now?" The man smirked once again.

"Yea, let me show you….some power." Before anything else happened, Piccolo attacked the man with a flurry of punches but none of them hit. The man was right behind him in an instant and hammered the "demon" in his head, sending him crashing to the ground. He then followed up with a uppercut to the face sending Piccolo spiraling.

By time Piccolo recovered, he saw the man holding two purple blasts together. "W-Where do you g-get all this power." Piccolo stammered.

The smirk reappeared on the man's face. "I could tell you but you're dead! **Double Sunday!** " The purple energy came together and rushed toward his target. Piccolo couldn't move in time and he was soon engulfed in the light…

(Meanwhile)

On a small but wide island where a pink two-story house was at with the words "Kame" on it. Outside of it was an old man with wrinkles and a bald head fighting off against another bald headed man and scar-faced man. The short man kicked the old man back while fighting with the other man. They were trading blow from blow as a highly attracted blue-haired woman was watching on the porch. She was looking at the boys as the old man rejoined the spar. They stopped fighting and looked at the sky in excitement.

Goku was riding Nimbus. He was talking to someone. "You see? This is Muten Roshi's house!"

The two intruders flew in the skies at high speeds. The boy looked at his scouter again before he talked to his father. "The power source is moving at a high velocity." The man only thought to himself.

 _'I finally got you Kakarot.'_

Back at the house, all three fighters were smiling. "What's going on?" The woman asked. The scar-faced man responded, "Gokus here-" he then put a hand on his chin in thought. "but why do I feel another energy that resembles him." Bulma smiled but was confused.

Goku held on to a child as he dropped down from Nimbus. "Here we are!" He waved at his shocked friends with a smile. "Yo!"

The scouters beeped once more. The older intruder responded to it. "He's stopped moving." He only said that while his son only whispered, "We're close."

"Goku!" Krillin yelled in excitement. Bulma however asked the question that had everyone mind boggle.

"Hey who's the kid." Yamcha put an arm around Bulma before he jokingly said, "It seems to me that you started babysitting." Goku shook his head before answering.

"Nah, he's mine." Everyone except the kid and Goku jaw dropped.

"S-Say what!?" Bulma said while Krillin said, "Yours as in yours-" Goku didn't seem to care about the reaction as he dropped down his kid.

"Yeah what's wrong with that? Say hi squirt." Goku said to his son. The son bowed his head in respect, greeting his dad's friends shyly.

"Good afternoon." The gang bowed in respect, greeting him back. "G-Good afternoon." They replied, Goku laughed before smiling.

"His name is Son Gohan." Master Roshi stepped up now realizing his name.

"Gohan….ah I see, you named after your late grandfather did you?" He said while Goku nods.

"Man what a surprise, I mean Goku with a kid of his own." Krillin sighed.

"So Goku, you and Chi-Chi did you know what…..huh." Yamcha said deviously while Goku looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He replied as Krillin and Roshi joined in to talk Goku about it while Bulma crouched down to Gohan's height and started talking.

"And just how old might you be?" She asked as Gohan count his fingers until he reached four. "I'm four years old." He answers while Bulma touched his head, smiling.

"He's got some good manners considering he's your kid!" Goku stops talking and turns to Bulma.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi is fussy about that." He says while Bulma looks notices Gohan's tail. "A-A tail." she says.

"Yeah just like the one I used to have!" Goku answers as Bulma freaks out.

"Umm...is he ever sort of odd, on occasion? Krillin was confused until he remembered while Goku looked at Bulma as if she was crazy.

"Odd?" Roshi strokes his beard. "Does he...ever change during a full moon...?" He asks while Goku looks confused once again.

"Ummm….no we usually go to bed early."The palm tree-haired man said. Goku asks what's the reason for the questions while the group tells him no reason.

"Well he's sure ain't like you as a little kid." Yamcha said to Goku which made him pout.

"Well that's the thing. I know he got it in him but Chi-Chi gets mad whever he does martial arts. Ever since the Garlic Junior accident, she doesn't want him training." Krillin had a question about that.

"How come" Goku rubs the back of his head.

"She says the world is peaceful now, and that nobody needs martial arts anymore. She just wants him studying." Roshi jokingly makes a comment.

"So that tomboy turned out to be an educational minded momma huh?" He was expecting Bulma to him him again, but he sees that she notices Gohan's hat, more specifically what's on his hat.

"Hey I just noticed, isn't that a Dragonball on Gohan's hat...?" She says while Goku says.

"Yup, it's the four-star ball! It's all I have left to remember grandpa by! I found it and put it on there." Gohan hides his face under his hat while Goku continues.

"I've been collecting Dragonballs for fun. I've got the three-star ball and six-star ball too, there at home."

"Wow, you know it's wild to think about all the crazy adventures we had to find those things." Bulma adds while Krillin agrees as he picks up a rock.

"So Goku, what are you going to wish for, after you get all seven Dragonballs." He says as he threw the rock across the ocean which sped across it as Yamcha walks right next to Krillin with a pebble in his hand and a smug look.

"Yeah, with those Dragonballs in hand, you can wish for anything." Yamcha said as he threw the pebble which sped past the ocean and almost past Krillin's which made Yamcha dropped the smug look as Goku grabs a rock and walks beside him while saying.

"That's a good question. Come to think of it, I don't really want anything." Goku joins Krillin and Yamcha at throwing the rock as his sped faster and farther than Krillin making the water part away without the rock even touching it.

Master Roshi was thinking. "Hmm….. I know everyone did some training, but I didn't think Goku would have the time to train at all, much less get this much stronger."

Krillin was a little shocked as he recovered. "You're still one bad dude, Goku!" Krillin said to his best friend who suddenly senses something and tenses up quickly. Yamcha seeing that, knows that something is wrong.

"What is it?" while Master Roshi asks Goku what's wrong.

"Something's on their way!" Goku said while Bulma questions it. "What? Are you sure Goku?" everything was still normal and calm in "Kame House"

"I sensed it, but I don't see nothing." Master Roshi said while Goku looked panicked while he thought.

 _'What incredible powers! I can barely believe what I'm feeling.." Goku didn't have an answer, "But what could...what could possibly-"_

The two intruders flew in the sky got close to the Kame House. "There!" Goku yelled. The world felt like it stood still when the two invaders dropped down. There the man and his son stood looking at Goku, his son, and his friends.

"So we finally get to meet. You've certainly grown up well but I could still recognize you at first glance." The man spoke slowly. "You look just like father."

Everyone was confused. "Huh?" Goku muttered. "What's he talking about? Matter of fact, who is this guy?" Krillin questioned while Yamcha exclaimed, "He must be crazy!"

The man however ignored them and kept talking. "I'm surprised you didn't destroy this planet. However, that wasn't on our agenda for you to do. What father did was to protect you. Unlike the others who thought you we were sent to terminate all life forms...we know the truth."

Krillin got tired of the mysteriousness so he walked up to the man. "Look big guy and-" He looked at the kid, finally realizing he was there. "And little guy. I don't know who you two are or where the hell you came from, but we don't need any drunks like you hanging around especially if you got your son watching." Krillin then made a moving gesture.

"So get on, shoo! Go! Scram!" Goku confused face then turned panicked once more.

"Krillin! Don't get any-" Before he could finish, the man's fluffy tail unwrapped and smacked Krillin across the face, sending him flying into the walls of Kame House. "Krillin!" Goku screams but what he saw shocked him to the core. "A-A tail!?"

The others are shocked like Goku. Gohan being curious was walking without being notice as he saw the kid a year older than him. The boy looked back and saw Gohan with his tail happily waggiling. This made him happy that he is Saiyan like him.

"I'm Gohan. How come you and that man have tails like I do." Gohan said a little nervously.

The boy grins this time. "The names Daikoz and that man is my father. We have tails just like you because we are apart of the same race…" While the two were conversing without anyone noticing, everyone is still shocked that the "mysterious" man have a tail but Yamcha broke the silence.

"I can't believe it! That guy got a tail just like Goku used to have!" That statement however stopped Raditz smirk which became ticked.

"What do you mean used to." The man said, a little angry that his brother lost his tail, now realizing that. Bulma speaks up to him.

"Goku lost his tail when he got trained by Kami and it has been gone ever since." The tailed-man was now having veins popping out of his head.

"That is unacceptable, our tail is what makes us different from the rest. It's our pride and joy beside kids. It what makes us powerful in our own way. How could you let some weaklings take off your tail Kakarot." Goku gets a little angry from Raditz's little speech.

"There not weaklings. Those are my friends. As for my tail, I didn't need and what are you talking about because I don't know you."

The man was growing madder and madder by the second. "You still forgotten who I am. Well I'll tell you. I'm your big brother Raditz and right there is my son, your nephew Daikoz...We are Saiyans" Shocking everyone even Gohan who looked back at Daikoz, realizing this was his cousin. The four-year old then looked at the now named mystery man seeing this was his uncle. Goku looked shocked the most, eyes bulging and shock clear on his face. Raditz regained his smirk as he saw the interaction of his son and nephew. Raditz turn back to his brother with a smirk but grim look. "Well Kakarot, cat got your tongue. I'm here to tell you right now. We are not friends nor foe, we are family and we came here for help to avenge our race from a powerful being….."

 **This revelation of Raditz and Daikoz has been revealed. Question is what does Goku think, are they friends or foes. Who is this powerful being that has Raditz seeking help. Find out next time in Dragon Road**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yay, the next chapter is up. I got this out sooner because it was easier to make then the first time. Next chapter probably won't be up until 2 weeks or maybe shorter, after all I do got other stories. As you see this story will follow the manga but will also be all different from the manga and anime. Let's get to the reviews**_

 _ **Stickmanking000: Thanks for the support, I hope you and many others enjoy this story as will I**_

 _ **Review End**_

 _ **Yeah, that's it, I get more explaining into my A/N later on but for now hope you guys enjoy and see you all on the next chapter.**_


	3. 002: Kakarot

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.**_

* * *

 _ **Last time on Dragon Road, The mysterious intruders met with a disgruntled Piccolo. The interaction became intense as the mystery man and Piccolo soon engaged in battle. However, Piccolo attempt was proven futile and he was beaten by the man. As Goku and the gang meet up again with the revelation of Goku's son, Gohan, but before anyone can be happy, the two intruders crashed their party with more shocking revelations. The two people are Goku's brother and nephew and even more shocking, they all are alien…**_

The air stood still on the outside of Kame House. The situation was...tense. Raditz crossed his arms with a smirk. "Now do you finally realize who I am." Goku had sweat pouring down his face.

"W-What are you talking about? Who are you...?" Raditz was now seriously getting ticked off by his supposed brother.

"Quit joking around! You couldn't have forgotten who I am or why you are even on this planet. What's wrong with you Kakarot? Did you take a blow to the head!?" Now Goku was getting ticked off by his self-proclaimed brother.

"I have no idea who this Kaka-whatever is! My name is Goku." Raditz ignored that and went back to the question at hand.

"Well did you? Answer me now!" He growled angrily. Goku rubbed his head. "It's true, I have a scar. Maybe I did hit my head once...But I was too little to remembered."

Daikoz turned his focus to his uncle with a look of curiosity but pity. "That would explain it..." He muttered.

Goku growled in confusion. "Explain what? I have no idea what you two are talking about!"

That's when Muten Roshi stepped up, sweating nervously. "Goku! Your grandfather told me about the time he found you in the woods. A baby with a tail. He had a violent disposition and couldn't seem to be tamed by anyone...That was until that baby fell down a ravine, hitting his head. The boy nearly died, but pulled through. When he awoke, his violent nature subsided, and grew into the a kind-hearted boy." The old man said, finishing the story.

Everyone was shocked by this, even Raditz and Daikoz, the latter who muttered, "Kind?"

Goku pointed to himself as if he couldn't believe it. "T-That baby was me?" His master nodded while Yamcha seemed to be in denial.

"No way, there's no way that these people can be connected to Goku." The earth-raised tailed being however clenched his fists. "Who are you and why do you want me?"

This time both alien father and son eyes were shadowed, giving dread to the earthlings. That's when Raditz started talking. "Be warned, if you have any repressed memories in there, I'll find a way to resurfaced them, but-" He took a deep breath. "We need you, Kakarot...Your people need you!"

That was when Krillin groaned from the position he laid. Goku took a glance at his best friend. "Are you okay Krillin?" The ex-monk rubbed his head in pain.

"I-I think so. Goku be careful, this guy is incredibly strong." Goku agreed, "Just looking at him gives me the chills...and I've never felt that way before."

Raditz chuckled even though his eyes remained shadowed. "The reason for that is simple. You and I are the same. You're no earthling! You are a Saiyan warrior! A member of the most powerful race in the universe." The earth-raised people gaped at Raditz.

"N-No it can't be." Roshi whispered while Bulma yelled, "N-No way, he's a-an alien." Goku however became angry again.

"Stop...Stop with the bullshit!" He said making his friends even more shocked as they never thought kind-hearted Goku would swear. Krillin was the first to recovered.

"Yeah. If Goku's from outer space, what's he doing here?" Daikoz revealed his eyes. It was gloomy, making Bulma feel sympathetic.

"The answer is simple uncle." That's when his father took over. "You were sent here to save you. Not only are we Saiyans a universally renowned warrior race, we're also an entrepreneurial one. We locate hospitable worlds and sell them them to other species for a price, but before we can sell a planet, we exterminate all life forms. A full grown Saiyan is assigned to more difficult worlds with powerful inhabitants while children are sent to depopulate the weaker worlds...Like this one-" The earthlings were downright disgusted by this, however Raditz seemed to ignore that and continued talking.

"It was fortunate that it was on this planet because we couldn't find no other planet for you. You mission was to exterminate all life with the full moon...Is what everyone thought you were sent to do." This made everyone greatly confused. "We sent you out to this planet specifically. Why...it was to protect you. You see mere moments, after you departed. Our planet was destroyed, killing everyone on it. It was because of one man-" He clenches his fists till blood drops. "The same man we had a convent with, exterminated our race. Our father stayed back to fight but he perished with everyone, including our mother. They all died on that planet. The thing that makes us mad is we work under that same tyrant. He even got the nerve to say it was blown up by a meteor. Till this day, there's only five Saiyans including you that are still alive. So we need to all band together to avenge our race and reclaim retribution." He finished and when he pulled his head up, everyone was shocked that his face was greatly depressed.

Goku felt like the world was just crumbling around him. "I-I can't believe this." Yamcha muttered. Bulma looked like she was about to faint while Roshi and Krillin looked horrified. Goku clenched his fists.

"There's no way I would be apart of race that kills to sell even if they are in a horrible predicament, I will not stoop to their level." He exclaimed. Raditz looked absolutely livid now. "How...How dare you say that Kakarot. You don't know nothing about us, you don't know what we've been through and you are just going to reject your family. Your home."

Goku however didn't buy it. "That's enough, I don't care if we are brothers or if I am some alien. My name is Goku and my home is planet Earth. So get off it now!"

"You tell em' Goku." Bulma cheered. "Whatever his past may be is irrelevant." Roshi said. "Yeah, Goku is one the finest human beings to walk on this planet." Yamcha added on. That's when Krillin screamed, "He's saved this planet more than once so do us a favor and you two leave us alone."

Daikoz looked at his father with wide eyes and even though Raditz's eyes were pained, he smirked. "You see I can't do that. I was given a mission and that mission was to get you...so whether you like it or not, you either coming with us or you're gonna die." Goku tensed up as if ready for a fight.

"Then I'll die because there's no way I help you slaughter people." Raditz ignored him and looked over Goku's shoulder to see Gohan staring at him with a mixture of horror and curiosity. "You know, my son and yours sure do get along. Wouldn't it be something if your son went with us instead?" Goku disagreed though.

"No! You leave my son outta of this, he has nothing to do with this." He said trying to make it look like Gohan wouldn't be worth the time to get. However, both Raditz and Daikoz knew that trick too well.

"You think we're dumb. I've seen many aliens do the same as your doing right now-" He shrugged before cracking his knuckles. "Since you won't listen to reason, I guess you deserve some brotherly love." He started walking towards the group.

"Stay back, one more step and I'll kill you!"Goku yelled, but before he said anything else, Raditz disappeared. He then reappeared with a knee to Goku's stomach.

"I guess you don't realize this, but you already are like me, I can see it in your eyes. You killed before and you gave me further proof with that statement. You actually meant it. You may not like it, hell you may even hate it, but... you are just like me and you will help us." The long-haired Saiyan whispered to his brother's ear before he let him fall to the ground in agony.

Gohan tried to run to his dad but Daikoz grabbed him without even looking behind him. "I can't let you go anywhere. Dad's order." He muttered. The earth-raised fighters couldn't believe their eyes.

"He beat Goku with one knee." Krillin said flabbergasted. Yamcha growled deeply, not believing it either.

Raditz then grabbed crying Gohan from Daikoz by the back of his shirt. "Now Kakarot, I'll be taking your son with us. If you want him, you have to get him. I'll give you a full Earth day before we leave with either you or your son. It's your choice."

"You're just a coward!" Yamcha yelled while everyone agreed. Raditz smiled.

"If being a coward gets what you want, then I am a coward." He then turn to his hurt brother with a cocky smile. "I'll better see you Kakarot, I would hate to take my only nephew to a world like mines." Raditz nodded to his son before they both flew in the air with Gohan in their possession. Raditz said one more thing before both intruders flew off. "This is your choice, I hope you make the right one."

Goku reached his hand out in desperation. "Gohan!" He screamed to the skies. "Raditz, give... me back... my son!...

 _ **With Gohan in hostage of Daikoz and Raditz, what will Goku and friends do. Will Goku join his family or will he fight and die trying. Find out next time on Dragon Road.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Like it, Dislike it, Love it, Hate it. Give me those opinions. I love them. Any type of criticizer is welcome, but let's get down to business. Yea, a lot of things are changed..Raditz and Goku is very different from their canon counterpart which will be explored and explained further down the road but I can say this. In this story, everyone...I mean everyone will get some kind of character development. Humans will be just as important as Saiyans. Yes even Hercule will be a major character at some point, it all just comes to waiting. Let's get to the reviews tho…**_

 _ **Reviews Start:**_

 _ **Justanius: Thanks for the support, I appreciate it**_

 _ **Stickmanking000: I feel you man, but I don't mind as that comes when you first release stories, it starts at a slow pace but this story will get it's shine, it's just all in due time.**_

 _ **TheRealDeal44: I'm glad you find this interesting. I will tell you a secrete...it gets even more interesting by each saga.**_

 _ **Reviews End**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and even community. I really appreciate this love. I'll see y'all on the next chapter then...**_


	4. 003: Unlikely Alliance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.**

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Road, Raditz revealed the origins of his and Goku's race. They come from people called Saiyans who were ruthless planet brokers but went extinct, after refusing to aid his brother and nephew, Goku was defenseless as the two intruders kidnapped his son Gohan and took off, leaving mayhem at the once peaceful Kame House...**

"They...can't do this!" Goku screamed as he pounded the ground, causing small cracks in it. Everyone else on the island rushed towards Goku.

"Are you alright? Bulma asked.

Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha all had their heads down in shame. "Sorry we couldn't do anything." Yamcha said angrily at the fact he was defenseless.

Goku seemed to ignore everyone though before he looked in the sky again and screamed, "Nimbus!" This got everyone shocked as they could figure out what he was about to do.

"Now wait a minute, don't do anything rash!" The turtle hermit yelled as their friends agreed. "You're gonna get yourself killed doing that!" Bulma said while Krillin added on, "You think, you're in any shape to fight." Goku glared at the ground, "I know you defied the odds before but this is too much G-" Yamcha was interrupted by Goku's angry yell.

"I don't care!" He continued glaring at the ground. "I-I have to do something!" He was going to say more but a hand grasped his shoulder. Goku looked at his mentor's face who looked grim.

"Then let's take a moment to catch our breath." After a few moments of silence. Bulma broke it, actually feeling some pity for Goku and his newly founded family.

"How awful, finding out your family lives like that."

Goku got up wincing. "It doesn't matter who they are. I can never forgive them for this!" Krillin had the question that should be the main topic.

"So...what will we do now? Your brother's strength is off the radar. I mean if you can't take him down-"

Goku interrupted his best friend with a serious demeanor. "His tail...His weakness is his tail. If I can manage to grab it...He won't be able to move." This made everyone happy.

"That's right, you were the same way." Yamcha exclaimed, but Krillin bought the mood down with another question.

"But how are you going to manage to grab his tail and still deal with his kid!?" Goku put his head down in thought. "I can't. Not by myself, at least."

Master Roshi cheered at this. "Now we're talking! Don't worry you worry Goku, we'll help the best we can." Yamcha and Krillin agreed.

"We don't know where Tienshihan and Chiaotzu are at, but..."Krillin trailed off as Yamcha continued.

"B-But if the four of us teamed up, we can beat anybody."

 _'Or die'_ Krillin thought.

The bandit turned to his girlfriend, "If something does happened though, Bulma can use the Dragonballs to bring us all back right?"

Bulma smiled with a salute, "You can count on me!"

Goku however had a grim look on his face. "You're wrong Yamcha...She can't. I found out that Shenron can't bring the same person back twice. Krillin and Master Roshi has already been bought back once, so...it's only me and you."

The turtle hermit had no words while the former monk looked scared before he sucked it up. "Even if that's the case. I gotcha your back buddy!" Goku smiled as Krillin drifted to his thoughts again.

 _'So death means death huh...I'll never get a girlfriend at this rate.'_

Bulma wanted anyway to help her friends. "How's this for an idea? While you two are off to fight. Krillin, Roshi, and I can go collect the seven Dragonballs." Everyone smiled as the plan came together.

"Even though this shall take some time, I think we can do this." Master Roshi said.

"All right then!" Goku said cracking his knuckles. They won't be expecting an attack. This should catch them off guard. Yamcha and I will follow the bigg-" He stopped mid-sentence, when he looked at the sky again. This time confused.

The reincarnation of the Demon King dropped down from the sky, scaring everyone except Goku who smirked. "This is too much for you guys!" When he finally showed himself, nobody was expecting to see a beaten and bloody Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" Nearly everyone screamed.

"I should ask what are you doing here but I got a better question. What happened to you?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo growled. "...I want him dead!" This made Bulma crawl back to leaving Goku to stand beside Piccolo.

Goku only stared at him for moment. "So you three know each other huh? Figures."

Piccolo only returned the stare. "We've met, they came looking for a damn Kakarot, got me angry and a fight later, here I am. The two of you going out there will be a death sentence so let me join you two." This shocked everyone as the Demon Prince continued on.

"You felt his strength firsthand. You know it's extraordinary Son. He's an opponent that no one here can face alone or even double team. However...if we were to triple team him, we can not only beat the kid but the man also."

"Could be...but what's in it for you?" Was the only thing Goku said in response.

Piccolo gave a evil grin to his enemy. "Don't get me wrong. This is a one and only right here. I could give a damn about your son but they stand in my way of world domination that I am after. We'll team up this once we deal with these, I'm going to defeat you and this time, I intend to take over the world."

Goku glared at him before that became a smile. "You know I can't let you do that...no, I won't let you do that, but teaming up with you is a great idea. After all that tho', all bets are off!" Piccolo floated in the air, excited now.

"So be it. As far as I'm concerned, teaming up with you and the bandit makes me want to puke." Goku jumped on Nimbus while Yamcha floated in the air too.

"Can you two keep up with the speed of Kinto'un." Yamcha smirked while Piccolo kept the grin on his face.

"Don't be absurd. Anyone can go faster than that Bukujutsu skill of yours." That was the last word before they all blasted off following the two biggest energy that felt venomous.

Back at the island, the remaining people on the island, didn't know what to say. "Am I supposed to be happy or-" Krillin started.

His teacher stroked his beard, thinking. "I wouldn't say happy, but if these three join forces. Were all in for one hell of a fracas. Now let's do our part. Bulma, get the dragon radar. Were going for a ride."

 **In the Wastelands**

Back where the pods landed, there were Raditz, Daikoz, and a crying Gohan. This annoyed Daikoz. "There's no reason to cry!" Raditz pat his son on the head to stop his rant before he turned to his nephew.

"Stop crying child, the blood of Saiyans runs through you." He then threw something on the ground before it blew up into another space pod. He grabbed Gohan again and dropped him into the backup pod, silencing his cries, but making Daikoz pout.

"Why must he be in the backup pod." Raditz only glanced at his son with a response.

"Because I can. Now let's eat." Gohan continued crying but now it was unheard as father and son sat down and munched on a cooked bird that they killed.

"Father, do you think uncle will come today?" Daikoz asked. Raditz only sighed, surprisingly not smirking.

"I hope so son because he maybe the only hope we have if not for you but for the whole universe." They ate quickly until they finished. Daikoz eyed the last piece of bird before glancing at his pod. Raditz took noticed and sighed again. He handed the last piece of food to Daikoz and nodded. The son smiled and went towards Gohan. In the pod the four-year old was still weeping before he noticed his cousin walking towards him. He tried to stop and put a brave face on but when the pod open, it dropped again. Daikoz growled at seeing this but didn't say nothing, he only dropped the food in front of Gohan and left with a smile. Gohan was shocked at this and he was hesitant towards the food but, he finally grabbed the food and munched on it as he quietly think.

' _Maybe this people aren't so bad after all-'_ He then remembered how he ended up in this situation and growled. _'Then again these are the people that kidnapped me and hurt my daddy.'_ As he kept thinking about it, the madder he grew.

Daikoz sat down beside his thinking father who thoughts were interrupted when both scouters went off. They turned in confusion to see who it was but that turned into shock when it came from Daikoz's pod.

 _'300, 400, 500, 600, 710. How can such inexperienced child have such power.'_ Raditz thought.

It wasn't as if it was a threat to him but the fact that a four-year old, no an inexperienced child has such high power, it was unbelievable. Daikoz grinned at the thought though but was bought out of his stupor when his scouter went off. Even though his father didn't noticed, Daikoz did. "Three power levels are heading this way. This just got interesting." He muttered. That's when Goku, Yamcha, and Piccolo came into his view.

 _'Just had to be at this time huh?'_ He glanced at his shell-shocked father before looking at the trio of Earth-raised fighters that dropped down.

"I'm here to get my son back Raditz!" Goku yelled. The younger of the two intruders looked on as his father was still distracted so he stepped up.

"It looks like you three found a common cause. I just didn't think you, uncle was going to come back so soon." Goku stared at the boy indecisively as Yamcha growled and Piccolo glared.

"Look kid, get out of the way. We got some grown up business to handle." The demon moved towards the distracted Raditz but before he got any closer, a kick sent him flying next to Goku and Yamcha.

Daikoz had his foot in the air before he calmly put it down, getting into a fighting stance. "Well...you see my father is kinda busy right now, so your business will be handle by me for the the time being."

 **Now that Goku has the help of Piccolo and Yamcha, will it be enough to defeat the Saiyan duo. Will Goku save his son and will Piccolo get his revenge or will the trio of fighters fall to the hands of a child. Find out next time on Dragon Road.**

* * *

 **Let's get to the reviews:**

 **Stickmanking000: Yeah, this is what I felt was right because I don't want Raditz to come out just straight villainous. You'll find out more in the next chapters about who Raditz is.**

 **Light in the Dark 2.0: I'm glad my story peeked your interest. I like doing that to people because I do know people get tired over reading these kind of stories. Thanks for the review.**

 **JollyPayton: I feel you on being tired. I feel like that all the time. I hope to continued to get your love for this story and certainly the chapters will get longer and I try to make the more chapters quicker but I got another story too so who knows.**

 **Thanks for the reviews now let's get to my Notes…**

 **A/N: Finally I got this finished. You know the struggle it is just to finish this short chapter. Yeah I'm just kidding, I had some family stuff and exams to deal with you know. Now about this chapter, I will include some Japanese names sometimes but I'm used to the Funimation even though I following the manga. This chapter shows a difference in Dragon Ball Z's Raditz and Dragon Road's Raditz which will be further explored, same with everyone else. I will be making a story based on Raditz and Daikoz but that's after I got situated. This story ain't just gonna be Meet the villain, Fight the villain, wish for everyone to live, and repeat. This story will follow a very different path, an even darker version of DBZ which I can't wait to do. So be on the lookout for more chapters. Merry Christmas Everyone! Until then...DaOutsiderKing is out.**

* * *

 ** _Dragon Road Ladder(Almost forgot, this thing right here is my version of the power scaling. Instead of ranging by numbers, it's like a ladder, almost like playing Mortal Kombat. The farther you get, the stronger they are. Hope you guys enjoy this method)_**

 _ **Known**_ _:_

 _Raditz_

 _Goku_

 _Piccolo_

 _Krillin_

 _Yamcha_

 _Master Roshi_

 _Gohan_

 _Bulma_

 _Farmer with a Shotgun_

 _ **Unkown**_ _:_

 _Daikoz_

 _Gohan(Angry)_


	5. 004: Earth's Strongest Team

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.**

* * *

 _ **Last time on Dragon Road, Raditz and Daikoz took Gohan hostage to get Goku to join them. Goku knew he couldn't go in alone but the most unlikely ally came. The Demon King Piccolo, The Bandit Yamcha and Earth's Savior Goku teamed up to defeat the Saiyan duo. With Raditz distracted, his son takes the role of fighting the three men…..**_

"You see if you have any problems with my father then you two will have to go through me first." Daikoz was determined to fight, after all that happened, he was pumped up. Piccolo got up, into a stance while Yamcha followed. He was about to attack but notice Goku not going into a stance.

"What's up Goku?" The man in questioned frowned.

"Is this fair? I mean he is just a kid." He answered. Yamcha and Piccolo growled.

"I swear your kind-heart is gonna get you killed one day." Yamcha said before he flew towards his opponent, jumping ahead before Piccolo even spoke up. Daikoz immediately dodged the punched the bandit sent and delivered a devastating kick to Yamcha's jaw, sending him flying. The boy smirked when he saw the scar-faced man not getting back up.

"Yamcha!" Goku yelled. Piccolo went next to attack the boy. Fists met fists before the kid leg swept the tall man, before kicking him in the gut making him roll on the floor. As soon as Piccolo got up, Daikoz was in front of him, elbowing the demon so hard, a print was left on Piccolo's chest as he spat out blood, falling face-first on the ground.

The five-year old smiled blood thirstily. "It seems I overestimated you a little. This whole team up is proving to be nonexistent, so I guess ya plans are down the-"

Before he finished, Earth's savior finally attacked, punching the child which sent him flying. Goku followed him with a kick but it was blocked as a ki blast was sent to earthling alien's face. Goku moved his body out of the way, but Daikoz spinned around, kicking him in faced as a counter. Recovering quickly, the Earth-raised alien ducked a kick that would've kicked his head cleaned off. He then jumped ahead when Daikoz turned around to punch him in the back of his head. The veteran fighter took advantage of Daikoz weak defense as he kneed him in the spine. The boy recovered this time, rolling around the ground when a boot met the spot he once laid. Daikoz still on the ground jumped up and kicked Goku in the chin, but the veteran fighter grabbed his foot and starting spinning, throwing the boy to a tree.

"I need to pull more of my power out." Daikoz whispered as he got out of the tree. A clear reddish-blue aura surrounded him. This time he quickly kicked Goku in the ribs and followed up with a knee to the face.

While that fight was happening, Raditz was still pondering of Gohan's sudden increase of power. _'How in the hell did that brat get so much power only for it go down so much?'_ He thought. He wasn't scared of the boy, it was just a shock of how his power grew in such a short time. _'That boy had a power level stronger than his dad.'_ He kept thinking of this predicament, not even a bit of concern of seeing his son face grown men.

Daikoz was sending attacks from all over into Earth's defender, but that was interrupted by a green fist striking the boy in the nose and a strong punch in his stomach, sending him flying once more. Goku got up seeing Piccolo with an irritated frown and Yamcha with a smirk.

"Now do you want to team up." Piccolo asked. Goku nodded, but before he got into a stance, he took his boots and shirt off which made Piccolo raise a brow and made Raditz finally acknowledge their arrival at sensing his brother power raise. Piccolo soon smirked at that.

"So you were hiding your power as well." Piccolo took off his turban and cape powering up, bringing a darkish white aura around him while Yamcha took off his weighted clothing too. Daikoz got up and notice the three men power rise which bought a shock look upon his face.

' _Well shi-'_ His thoughts were interrupted when all three attacked him at once. Fists and kicks became blurs as Daikoz tried his best to block and dodge.

Goku, Yamcha, and Piccolo sent the boy rocking with a three-man punch combination. Daikoz skidded across the floor, with a busted lip and a few bruises. When he looked up, the trio of fighters jumped on him again, unleashing a barrage of attacks towards the small child. Daikoz was sent flying with blood flowing down his mouth. Yamcha got out of his stance with a smug look.

"See guys if we team up, this will be a breeze. He ain't got nothin on us. The father mind aswell jo-" Before he could finish, a blur slammed into his stomach, making puke blood and sent flying far away from Piccolo and Goku.

Daikoz stood in between Goku and Piccolo as his aura roared. His eyes were shadowed as blood dripped from his mouth. Both men tried to punch the boy but he disappeared. Next thing that happened was so quick, it was as if someone blink. At one moment Goku and Piccolo were standing there confused at where the boy went and the next moment Goku was spitting up blood and sent to a rock while Piccolo was kicked in the jaw, breaking it as he was sent upright in the air. This was the boy's plan, to keep them separated. Raditz's son quickly rushed to Goku and sent a punched to his chest. The man recovered but before he can attack, Daikoz disappeared, only to reappear behind Piccolo who was setting his jaw back in place. The young boy flew up and sent an elbow to the neck of Piccolo which was quickly followed by a blue blast to the green giants back. Goku tried to take this advantage to kick Daikoz but the boy caught his foot, pushed it out of way and quickly haymakered the Earth-Saiyan. Yamcha came behind the young Saiyan with a leg sweep, but the boy saw that and jumped in the air. While the bandit was still sliding, the young warrior flew down and bought both boots in Yamcha's leg.

 _'Not again!'_ Was Yamcha's only thought before pain was filled in his mind.

The bandit screamed as his leg was broken in two. He was about be finished off but before the child could punch him, he stopped and spat out blood. Covering his mouth with his hand, Daikoz realized that barrage of attacks actually damaged him. Piccolo noticed this and went back on the move, Daikoz raised his leg, blocking the attack before using that same leg to kick Piccolo in the gut. On the ground, the green giant tried to punch Daikoz again. Only this time, the boy blocked his face but what he didn't expect was a punch to his ribs making him stutter over while covering his mouth, trying to stop blood that was threatening to escape his mouth.

Piccolo smirked, yelling something, "Do it now!" Daikoz turned around to only be met with an powerful blue Kamehameha sent by Goku, making Daikoz engulfed in the light. As the smoke filled everyone's views, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan smiled while Yamcha gave a pained smile.

"We did it!" Raditz scoffed, making Yamcha glare. "You don't care for your son but at least you'll be with him in a few." A smirk was plastered on alien's face.

"First, one-leg, you think I'm gonna be beaten by the green bean and little brother is blasphemy and two, who said Daikoz is finished." Right as he said that, the smoke cleared making everyone shock.

"H-How-" Goku stuttered.

"Did he-" Piccolo exclaimed.

"How did he survive that!" Yamcha yelled. Yes, there was Daikoz still standing, not defeated, but injured and still hoping he can fight. His armor was gone, now just showing the ripped up black spandex suit. Even though he was still very alive, he was coughing up blood lightly as it dripped from his mouth and had scorch marks all over his body. He was about to move but a hand stopped him. Raditz wasn't happy about his son's condition right now and even though he knew he can fight still, he wasn't going to take the chance.

"You can rest now, I want to finish this quickly as possible." Daikoz smiled before standing back letting his father finish this. Raditz cracked his knuckles as he looked at Piccolo and Goku.

"Now then as recalled, you wanted to fight me so how about we settle this." Both men glared at the Saiyan.

"Raditz give me my son back!" Goku yelled as he rushed towards his brother, only for him and Piccolo to be elbowed both men in their backs then followed up by quickly punching and kicking Goku and Piccolo simultaneously.

"You shouldn't be happy because you really didn't defeat Daikoz and now you're facing a bigger threat." Raditz stated angrily.

Goku looked just as angry as responded to Raditz statement. "Well now you know how it's feel to see your son helpless."

Raditz scoffed. "You actually think I attacked your child, then you must stupider than I actually thought you were. You can get your son back by either joining with us or beating me. If I was you, I would choose the first one because there's no way in hell you or green bean will beat me." Goku scoff this time and immediately charged at his brother only to met his angry boot breaking Goku's nose. Piccolo followed up behind him, but was unprepared when Goku was sent flying right next to him.

"Let's end this quickly, shall we." Raditz gathered a purple energy in his hands getting ready for a Double Sunday. Before he did his attack, a black boot met the side of his face sending him flying right next to his son.

"You will not hurt my friends or enemy because I still have a score to settle with them." It was a man's voice. The man was bald but what was more surprising was his third eye. He wore no shirt with green gi pants, a red belt, green wristbands with red linings and black boots covered with yellow weights. This man was Tien Shinhan…

 **With Tien's arrival, will this increase the odds of defeating Raditz and Daikoz or will the father and son duo prevail against Earth's strongest warriors. Find out next on Dragon Road!**

* * *

 **Review Time!(Merry Christmas Everyone!)**

 **Stickmanking000: Thanks man really appreciate seeing you review every single chapter.**

 **15songoku: Thanks for the review. Yeah dialogue is something I can do, I just hope to improve on everything else. My actions may come slowly but they will be the best to my abilities. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you too.**

 **Once again thanks for the reviews…**

 **Review End**

 _ **Dragon Road Ladder**_

 _ **Known Powers:**_

 _Raditz(Suppressed)_

 _Goku/Piccolo/Yamcha(Teamed up)_

 _Daikoz(Full Power)_

 _Goku(w/o weighted clothing)_

 _Piccolo(w/o weighted clothing)_

 _Yamcha(w/o weighted clothing)_

 _Gohan(Angry Burst)_

 _Daikoz(Suppressed)_

 _Goku_

 _Piccolo_

 _Yamcha_

 _Gohan_

 _ **Unknown Powers:**_

 _Tien_

* * *

 **A/N: Author's Note: Yup Tien has made his appearance. Now before I get questions about the fight between Goku and Piccolo against Daikoz. Daikoz could've beaten them alone but teamed up, he stood no chance. You all are probably wondering why Raditz power is still suppressed, well it's easy because he didn't bring it out yet. Now ya'll probably gonna say, Raditz were way weaker than this because even he was scared of Gohan's power. Well Raditz is way different than his counterpart from DBZ, why? Well because I never understood how he was so weak even though he was teaming up with two people who can destroy life in a minute. You mean to tell me that Raditz was only 1,200 while Vegeta was 19,000. That was a plot hole I could never figure out which is why I made it this way. That's it for that, remember to fav, follow or do whatever. I'll see ya'll ppl on the next chapter.**


	6. 005: One Last Chance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.**

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Road, Goku and Piccolo faced off against Daikoz while Raditz was still looking for an answer for Gohan's hidden power. In the end Daikoz was beaten, making an angry Raditz beating them up but before the final attack, a person interrupts that attack. It turned out to be one of Goku's many rivals, Tien Shinhan.**

Everyone was shocked at Tien's appearance. Goku smiled at his best friend/enemy. "Oh is it good to see you buddy." Tien smirked.

"When I heard that there was reunion at Master Roshi's house, I couldn't miss that. Krillin filled me in on what happened and I came as fast as I could." He turned to Raditz with a glare.

"So you're Goku's brother." The triclops said to the Saiyan who was getting back up.

"This name everyone keep calling him is kind of sickening...and even if this is a three on one, I will still beat all three of ya at once, so bring it." Raditz responded.

Goku and Piccolo staggered up next to Tien getting ready for another fight. Raditz actually got into a stance this time and rushed at his opponents. Goku and Piccolo moved to the side as Tien sent a kick that was easily dodged by Raditz who punched the triclops in the face, kicked Goku in the ribs, and elbowed Piccolo in the throat. They all recovered quickly and sent punches and kicks to Raditz. The Saiyan warrior blocked most of them and the ones that did hit him, had no affect on him. Raditz disappeared from the three and appeared behind Goku and Piccolo, Palm striking them both. Tien was about to kick the man, but Daikoz suddenly appeared, blocking it with both hands making his feet dig in the ground. This time the heroes was shocked that this boy was still up in his condition. Raditz smirked and nodded to his son who nodded back. Daikoz nodded even with his back turned to his father, he then took advantage of Tien's shock and kicked him away from Goku and Piccolo. Raditz clothesline both WMAT finalist while Daikoz started exchanging blows with Tien. Tien punched the boy in the face but he returned it with a knee to the stomach. Tien kicked the Saiyan boy in the ribs and elbowed him in spine…

Raditz was dominating his two opponents. Every strike they did were either blocked or countered with a stronger attack than theirs. Goku and Piccolo after getting elbowed in their backs, regrouped. They rushed Raditz in sync striking together, unfortunately Raditz dodge every move. They tried to come from behind but the Saiyan warrior knew this and back kick both of them in their chest while sending blasts to their faces. Goku got up quickly and got ready do his famous attack.

" **Kameham..."** Before he finish the chant, Raditz sent a devastating punch to the chest of Goku sending him flying. Piccolo was in shock but not what everyone thought it was for.

' _Damn why didn't anyone think of interrupting the move when he starts chanting it.'_ He train of thought was soon interrupted by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

Piccolo turned to see a nonchalant Raditz. "You can't use your attacks without an arm." As he said that, he ripped Piccolo's arm clean off…

Tien still had the advantage on Daikoz but the only problem was the adrenaline which surprisingly kept Daikoz from going down. Tien punched Daikoz in the chin making him fall on the grass but he only got back up. Tien got tired of this, preparing for his final attack.

 **"Dodon Ray!"** An orange like beam shot out of the former Crane student's finger heading towards Daikoz, unfortunately the young boy moved out of the way, only getting his leg caught in the blast. He only responded by gathering energy for his attack at the same time, bringing his hands back, a purple energy came up.

 **"Weekend!"** A purple energy met the ground, sending him flying in the sky to the shocked Tien who was not expecting the boy to do a series a flips in the air until he was in front of him, sending a static-like blast straight in his face. Daikoz fell to the ground, exhausted with his bloody leg. He gritted his teeth together, hoping he can still get up to help his father…...

Piccolo was screaming at the lack of his left arm while Goku seemed horrified, on the other hand though, Raditz had a bloodthirsty grin which turned into shock when he met a non screaming and smirking Piccolo.

"You fool!" He said, headbutting Raditz which made Goku punch him in the back of the head and kicking him in the ribs, sending him to Piccolo who double axed handle the Saiyan to the ground. Goku grabs Raditz tail and nods to Piccolo. Piccolo charges up a powerful blast to throw at his opponent.

Raditz fell to the ground, trying to plead with his brother. "What are you doing Kakarot, you actually will let your own brother die." Goku refused to listen,

"You didn't give any remorse to beating me and friends merciless so why should I show that to you." This brought a smirk to the older brother's face.

"Yeah you're right, no remorse." Raditz he said darkly, turning around, slamming his elbow in Goku's head before sucker punching his little brother in the face. Raditz blasted from his spot and punched Piccolo in the stomach so hard that you could the punch in his back. He followed up with a hook to the green man's jaw and a double kick to his chest. Seeing Piccolo down for the count, he walked to taunt his brother.

"See what happens when you associate yourself with pathetic life forms, Kakarot. Now will you join us or not." He says cockily which soons turn to anger at his brother's response. Daikoz who was limping over to his father, hears his uncle response which makes him winces.

"Fuck you!" Goku said. He was gonna say more but a stomp to his chest made him stop and start hollering. Gohan was in pod, horrified at seeing his father's beaten form.

"Daddy! Leave my dad alone!" He kept screaming his name but the pod was soundproof so no one heard his calls.

"To think I actually gave you the benefit of doubt but this is how you repay me." Raditz said shaking in excitement even though he was highly disappointed. He stomped on Goku's chest again, bringing screams and blood from the mouth of Earth's hero. Piccolo couldn't do nothing but stare and Tien was paralyzed for the time being. Raditz sighed, raising a hand up forming an energy ball.

"Now this is your final choice, you join us or this will be the last time you see your family." Before anything can happened, the scouter on his face lit up showing an increasing power level. He looked around searching for the person who caused the spike in power. When he looked at his son's pod where his nephew was at. It shocked him when he hears cracks start forming on the pod until it broke, freeing an airborne Gohan.

"Leave my daddy alone!" The four-year old boy screamed, zooming across the fighting grounds to where Raditz was. He hit Raditz in his chest making cracks appear on his chestplate and making his feet skid in the dirt while Daikoz covered his eyes from the dirt and Gohan skidded right next to him. Raditz was shocked that he was attacked when he was sure it was going to have no affect at all. Gohan got back up, anger still coursing through his veins. He was going to attack Raditz again but Daikoz had enough of this and used the last bit of energy he had left to pull Gohan's tail hard, making him go unconscious immediately. Daikoz soon fell to the ground, exhausted, but glad to help his dad once again.

Goku took this advantage and grabbed Raditz in a full nelson. "Do it now Piccolo!" Piccolo pointed two sparking fingers towards Raditz and Goku.

"My pleasure... **Special Beam Cannon!"** A spiraling purple and yellow wave was sent towards the Saiyan brothers. Raditz looked at his son before looking at the blast.

"Sorry I have to do this brother, but I can't die now." Raditz headbutts Goku's broken nose and moved out of the way before, Piccolo's new special move drilled straight through Goku chest making a basketball shape hole in it. Goku fell on the floor with wide but doozy eyes. Raditz sent a blast towards Piccolo putting him into to the ground for the last time in this fight. He smirked even though he felt a little guilty that his younger brother will be dead soon. He walked to his brother and as Goku saw Raditz, he smiled grimly.

"See what you did brother, now look at you. I wasn't even going to kill you. It really didn't even have to be this way." The long-haired Saiyan said. Goku coughed while chuckling.

"It probably would've happened later." Raditz nodded while the orange-clad warrior continued speaking.

"I-it was n-nice meeting you, even though I would've p-prefer meeting on e-equal terms. Before I d-die, can I a-ask you something" Raditz was unnerved by his brother's calmness. "D-Daikoz is a s-strong boy especially at his age, but I he needs help. I m-mean there are m-many threats as y-you said and with us g-growing older, but G-Gohan and Daikoz should take up the j-job of fighting evil. Don't you think it's for the best." Goku said.

Raditz thought about it before he shook his head and walked to his pod. He stopped as he realized something. "Maybe I did come up on the wrong foot...I just wanted my brother back but now you can't come back." He said, Goku smiled finally closing his eyes but Piccolo chuckled from where he was laying, gaining an eyebrow raised from Raditz.

"What are you laughing for green bean." Piccolo just smirked.

"You'll might see your brother soon, the Dragonballs will revive him later on due to it granting any wish." Raditz was shocked but that turned into horror when he heard a gruff man's voice on his son's scouter.

"Well Nappa you here that, change of plans. We are heading to Earth to find this so call Dragon balls." Another man's voice was heard after the first man.

"Yeah, looks like Raditz and his son's mission wasn't such a waste. So how much time do you think it will take Vegeta?" The first man, now known as Vegeta spoke this time in a smug tone.

"In one year we will arrive so I hope you all are prepared." The scouter was crushed by Raditz's hand as he was grew angry at such the horrifying thought. He looked at Piccolo crazily.

"You just bought two Saiyans who are stronger than me and Daikoz to gain any wish on this god forsaken planet. Do you know what you just did!?" Piccolo was confused but he said plainly.

"We'll be ready." Piccolo firmly but he glanced at the knocked out Gohan. Raditz looked at his nephew then to his injured son but finally picked up his son who winced at seeing the sun.

"Are we leaving father?" Daikoz asked, only to get a nod from Raditz who put his son in the pod.

"Now, just sleep as we go for the ride." His father responded before going into his own pod. The pods started floating in the air which made Piccolo growled.

"This is not how it will go!" Piccolo screamed, sending a blast towards the two retreating pods. Raditz looked on in horror as the blast hit his son's pod, stopping it in its track and sending it crashing back down.

"Daikozzzzzzz!" Raditz screamed with all his might, but he could only watch as the pod hit the ground once more while his left the planet's orbit. "My sonnnnnnn! Noooooooooo!" Raditz kept screaming.

Daikoz's vision was blurry but he saw his dad's pod leaving him on this planet. He reached his right hand, thinking this was a dream hoping to call his father back but soon blackness filled his vision.

 **With Daikoz stuck on Earth, how will he fare with the people he just tried to kill. How will Raditz fare knowing his son is now in great danger. Who are these mysterious Saiyans. What will happened next. Find out next time on Dragon Road**

* * *

 _ **Known:**_

 _Raditz(Supressed)_

 _Goku/Piccolo(Team up)_

 _Daikoz(Full Power)_

 _Gohan(2nd Angry Burst)_

 _Goku(w/o weights)_

 _Piccolo(w/o weights)/Tien_

 _Gohan(1st Angry Burst)_

 _Krillin_

 _Yamcha_

 _Master Roshi_

 _Gohan_

 _Bulma_

 _Farmer with a shotgun_

 _ **Unknown:**_

Vegeta

Nappa

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys, put the pitchforks down. Now this chapter may have not been all that but that's okay because it gets better. Raditz leaving is kinda selfish but you'll see his explanation later on. This however is big change. Daikoz being left on a planet he wished to destroy...yeah things are gonna be awkward. Now this chapter may seem rushed, and pacing wasn't all great but it was needed to be done for the sake of this story as I had no other way for Daikoz to stay on Earth without Raditz look like a douche but he probably still does look like though. Eh whatever...DaOutsiderKing signing out**


	7. AN

**I'm back. Yes it has been at least a year. Yes I have been gone for that long. Yes it is crazy, but good news is. I am back and I will try to get chapters up because I have never quit on making these stories I have so be on the lookout for them.**


End file.
